En el Mundo de los Quién
by Amiu
Summary: La jungla de Nool fue destruída, y Horton y los demás se hayan en grandes aprietos. Es deber de una humana salvar al Mundo de los Quién de la naturaleza fallida de los seres humanos.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

_¡Oh, al mundo de Seuss, nuevamente seas bienvenido, extraño!_

_¿Acaso te has preguntado lo ocurrido luego de aquel suceso extraño?_

_Te he de contar lo que ha pasado ya,_

_Pues la jungla de Nool destruida se encuentra, no más._

_Te preguntarás qué es lo que ha pasado._

_Más sólo el ser humano, tu incógnita, es capaz de dispersarlo._

_Ahora, no te retengo más, no señor,_

_Presta atención a esta historia que viene a continuación…_

10 años después…

- ¡Buenos días, Horton! ¿Cómo has pasado la noche?

El elefante conocido como Horton resopló con gusto ante el amable saludo, y más alegre estuvo cuando una cubeta llena de hierbas le era colocado al frente. El paquidermo comenzó a comer con gusto, mientras su cuidadora lo acariciaba con regocijo.

- ¡Hola, Sam!

- ¡Hola, Robin!

- ¿Cómo se encuentra ésta mañana la cuidadora de animales más hermosa de todas?

- Muy bien. ¡Y no! – cortando al joven – No lograrás conseguir una cita conmigo con palabras tan melosas.

- No son palabras melosas, son la verdad.

- Si, claro. La misma verdad con la que te expresabas con Cindy.

- ¡Oh, vamos Sam! ¡Cindy no era nada especial! Sólo una chica más.

- Así pensarás de todas – sonriéndole.

- Pero contigo es diferente – tomándole la nariz juguetonamente. - ¿Y cómo esta tu amado Horton?

- Más bello no podría estar.

- Si. Por lo menos, Rudy está creciendo bastante bien, y Canguro está algo más cariñosa conmigo… O eso creo…

- ¡Ha, ha, ha! ¡Pobre Robin Royer! ¡No puede conseguir el amor de un canguro!

- ¡Oye! ¡No te pases!

- Es broma, pichón.

- Odio que me digas así.

Samantha Griffith, conocida también como una gran futura Bióloga y cuidadora de animales. Era una joven de dieciocho años, y muy entregada a lo que se dedicaba. Su piel era blanca como la nieve, su cabello largo y sedoso de un castaño de las nueces más oscuras, y unos ojos que bordeaban los rayos del sol, pintadas con unos toques de la luz del cielo. Trabajaba en el zoológico 'Mañana Mejor' en alguna parte del mundo, en donde cuidaba con dedicación de nuestro ya conocido Horton, el elefante. Canguro y su hijo Rudy también se encontraban allí, siendo cuidados por el Veterinario Robin Royer, de veintidós años, cabellos rubios, ojos claros, mujeriego, y desdichado, pero sobre todo, poseía una gran admiración por la joven Sam. Ahora, ustedes se preguntarán cómo fue que Horton y los demás llegaron allá. Pues, no desesperen, que se los voy a contar.

Hace exactamente ocho años, algo terrible ocurrió en la jungla de Nool. Como ya algo sabrán del mundo audaz, el hombre se ha apoderado de todo, sin más y ya. Decidiendo deforestar la jungla nomás, varios amantes de la vida decidieron intervenir, entre ellos la agradable Samantha Griffith.

Ella, junto con otros miles, trató de salvar la jungla, pero no pudieron lograrlo. Más sin embargo, lograron rescatar a la mayoría de los animales exóticos que allí habitaban, creando un refugio, convirtiéndose más tarde en el zoológico 'Mañana Mejor'.

A cada persona se le había asignado un animal para su cuidado, y a Sam bien había querido a Horton desde temprano. Lo alimentó, le cuidó, y lo amó, hasta este momento, en que todo cambió.

La selva de Nool no se pudo salvar, pero Horton había logrado rescatar lo más vital.

Luego de que Sam y Robin habían dado de comer a sus animales, se fueron por un momento, ha dedicar su siguiente labor.

- ¡Oh, no puede ser! ¡Ya estoy harta de comer estas cosas todas las mañanas! – decía Canguro amargada, zarandeando en el aire una zanahoria anaranjada.

- ¡Oh, vamos, Canguro! Por lo menos tienes algo que comer, y no está nada mal – le había respondido Horton, dando otro bocado de su deliciosa hierba.

- Horton, ¿no me digas que ya te has encariñado con la humana?

- Bueno… Ella nos salvó, ¿no es así?

- Mamá, Horton tiene razón. Y Robin nos cuida muy bien. – le había hablado Rudy, el ya muy crecido cangurito.

- ¿¡Acaso están ciegos!? ¡Los humanos han destruido la jungla de Nool, nos han arrebatado nuestro hogar! ¡Quién quita que no nos vayan a matar!

- Creo que exageras, Canguro.

- ¿Qué tanto crees?

- Bueno… Sam me quiere mucho. Lo sé, lo dice todo el tiempo. Y Robin los quiere a ustedes. Sé que ellos cuidarán bien de nosotros.

- Son humanos, Horton. Algún día aprenderás lo malos que son.

- Por algo lo dirás, Canguro – había dicho una cotorra de plumaje rosado.

- Los humanos me han quitado a mi familia cuando era joven – al decir esto, Canguro bajó el rostro, manteniendo una expresión triste. Fue cuando sintió una trompa sobre su pata delantera.

- No te preocupes, Canguro. Estoy seguro de que Sam y Robin, y todos los demás humanos de aquí no son como los que te apartaron de tu familia, o los que destruyeron la jungla de Nool.

Canguro alzó el rostro, y notó como el enorme paquidermo le sonreía con amabilidad, y ella, confiada desde hacía mucho tiempo en aquel extraño amigo, sonrió en respuesta.

Horas más tarde, Sam había terminado de pulir los colmillos de Horton, y ya casi anocheciendo, le dio su última comida del día, y con un beso de profundo cariño, se iba despidiendo de su gran amigo.

- Horton, eres como un gran amigo para mí, aunque quizás no puedas entenderme ni yo a ti. – le decía, abrazándolo.

Pero Horton sí le entendía. Con gran cuidado, la abrazó con su trompa, dándole un apretón de seguridad, disfrutando de aquel momento. Sam se separó un poco, viendo al paquidermo a los ojos.

- Siento que hallan destruido tu hogar. No pude hacer nada. – Horton dio un pequeño mugido en señal de comprensión y consuelo – Aún así, quiero que tengas por seguro que siempre, siempre cuidaré de ti, y te protegeré – abrazándolo de nuevo.

- Gracias, Sam – le respondió en silencio el elefante. La humana comenzó a separarse de él lentamente, sonriéndole.

- Te quiero, Horton. Muchísimo. – tomándole la punta de la trompa.

- Y yo a ti, Sam.

S am se alejó, tomando sus cosas y yendo a su casa, luego de aquel largo día de trabajo.

Samantha Griffith llegó a su hogar, el cual compartía con su padre, Darius Griffith, un gran científico reconocido por los alrededores. El doctor Griffith se hallaba creando una especie de Rayo Encogedor, con el cual planeaba encoger los alimentos del lugar, y así poder obtener mayor almacenaje, y por ende, mayor capacidad de transportarlos a cualquier lugar.

- ¡Oh, Sammy! ¡Volviste!

- Hola, papá.

- ¿Cómo está tu querido ornitorrinco, Lorto? – la joven se rió.

- No es Lorto, papá, es Horton. Y es un elefante.

- ¡Oh, verdad, verdad!

- Está muy bien. Me alegra haberlo salvado de la jungla de Nool.

- Si, muy bueno, pero sabes que aún no está a salvo querida.

- ¿Cómo dices? – se volteó a ver a su padre, sin entender a qué se refería. Pero al darse cuenta, su padre comenzó a balbucear, y a murmurar palabras sin sentido.

- Ah… ¡Bueno, tú sabes! La jungla de Nool no pudo ser salvada.

- Pero si los animales…

- Si, pero aún así, es muy peligroso el mundo exterior, en especial para los animales. – se había callado de golpe. El doctor Griffith se dio cuenta de que tal vez, sólo tal vez, había hablado un poco de más.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir, papá? ¿A dónde quieres llegar? - el doctor se volteó a verla con cariño, reaccionando con su forma alocada.

- ¡Bah! ¡Tonterías de este pobre anciano! ¡Vete a dormir, vamos, que mañana te toca otro largo día! - y Sam se había ido a descansar, mientras el doctor Griffith se quedaba mirándola, dando un largo suspiro – Si… Un día muy largo… Mi pobre Sam… - y retomó su trabajo.

Muy entrada la noche, en el zoológico 'Mañana Mejor'.

Rudy se había alejado un poco de su madre durmiente, acercándose al cerco contrario. Allí, pudo notar a su amigo elefante recostado en el suelo, y con sus orejas tapando la mayor parte de su rostro. Rudy lograba oír uno que otro murmullo, más no sabía identificar de qué se trataban.

- ¡Pssst! ¡Horton! – susurró. El paquidermo alzó la mirada, y sonrió. Levantándose de su lugar, se acerco a la cerca donde se encontraba el cangurito, y se recostó allí a su lado.

- ¿Te cuesta conciliar el sueño, Rudy?

- Sólo un poco. Mamá ronca bastante – ambos rieron por lo bajo - ¿Qué estabas haciendo allá?

Horton alzó un poco su trompa, mostrando una hermosa flor amarilla, con sus pétalos grandes y abiertos, y un centro marrón claro. Rudy sonrió.

- ¡El girasol…! - exclamó maravillado. Pero luego, miró al elefante sorprendido - ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

- Pues… antes de que esos monstruos mecánicos y ruidosos lograrán llegar al pico de la montaña de Nool, yo logré subir, y pude rescatar el girasol. Luego, apareció Sam y los demás sacándome del lugar.

- Pero, ¿por qué no nos habías dicho que los habías rescatado?

- Prefiero mantenerlo en secreto, Rudy. Ellos ya han sufrido demasiado, y a tu madre no les agrada. Me gustaría que guardaras el secreto, como amigos que somos. – el cangurito le asintió en señal de seguridad.

- ¿Alguien más lo sabe?

- Si… Sam lo sabe.

- ¿¡Sam!? Pero, ¿cómo?

- Bueno, no sabe el verdadero valor de la flor, pero si sabe que me importa demasiado. Yo creo que eso es suficiente para ella, para saber que es algo muy importante para mí.

- La quieres, ¿verdad?

- Ella me salvó y me cuidó, Rudy. Claro que la quiero, y ella a mí. Incluso ha estado dándole un poco de agua al girasol para que éste no se dañase.

- Qué buena es. Robin también me agrada. Me encanta como frota mis orejas cuando nos baña.

- Si, sé lo que se siente. Sam siempre lo hace conmigo.

De repente, un haz de luz roja se hizo presente. Ambos se quedaron en silencio sorprendidos. Horton se levantó de golpe, y se quedó mirando en la oscuridad esperando, y esperando, y esperando… Sus oídos captaban voces…. "Pero, ¿voces de qué tipo?" Agudizó su sentido del oído, hasta que sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa "¡Humanos!" Pero algo más le molestaba: un olor peculiar, atractivo, pero a la vez molesto, hasta que logró reconocerlo, aún más sorprendido todavía. "¡Fuego!"

- Horton, ¿qué sucede? – el elefante se le había acercado.

- Rudy, despierta a tu madre y quédate cerca de ella.

- Pero, ¿por qué…?

- ¡Sólo hazlo!

El cangurito corrió hacia su madre, y comenzó a zarandearla tratando de despertarla. Mientras, Horton fue hacia la parte más profunda de su cerca, dejando el girasol en un lugar oculto.

- No se preocupen, no les pasará nada. Estoy seguro de que Sam los encontrará. – se comenzó a ir, cuando escuchó una pequeña vocecita, la última vez que la oiría – Lo siento mucho… - y salió del lugar.

Horton podía sentir más de cerca las voces y el aroma a humo, mientras que Canguro despertaba amargadamente, reclamándole a su hijo. Horton, por su parte, decidió no perder más tiempo. Llenando sus pulmones de todo el aire que pudo, soltó un trompetazo estruendoso, logrando despertar a todos los animales del refugio. Los gritos de los humanos, más fuertes ahora, se mezclaron con los chillidos, graznidos y rugidos de los demás animales del lugar.

- Horton, ¿qué sucede? – Canguro le preguntó malhumorada, colocando a su hijo en la bolsa.

- Canguro, estamos en peligro.

- ¿De qué hablas? – el elefante se la quedó mirando serio.

- Tenías razón. Los humanos vienen a matarnos.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Fue cuando dichos humanos dieron presencia. Llevaban en sus manos antorchas con fuego, una especie de lanzas, ganchos, cuchillos, redes, y otros utensilios. Los animales del refugio, al ver de qué se trataba todo aquel escándalo, comenzaron a agitarse y a correr a todas partes.

- Oh, no… - suspiró Canguro. Horton se hizo oír entre todo aquel estruendo.

- ¡¡Todos traten de huir del refugio!! ¡¡Vamos!!

Los animales hicieron caso, pero ya era muy tarde. Los humanos habían colocado una especie de jaula gigantesca por todo el zoológico, impidiendo el escape de los animales en su interior.

- ¡Estamos perdidos!

- ¡Vamos a morir!

Poco a poco, los animales eran despellejados y maltratados. Cuando su madre fue asesinada, Rudy se halló a sí mismo sobre el lomo de Horton, quien luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, destrozando a los humanos con sus patas, trompa y colmillos. Pero no contaba con las trampas. Unos cuatro humanos habían sacado unas cuerdas de metal y las habían pasado por encima del elefante, haciendo que éste cayese al suelo con ríos de sangre en su lomo. Su trompa había sido sujeta por un palo, y un hombre sobre su cabeza lo mantenía algo inmóvil. Un lloriqueo le llamó sorprendentemente la atención.

- ¡¡Horton, ayúdame!!

- ¡¡Rudy, no!!

- ¡¡Horton!!

El elefante observó con ojos estupefactos como aquellos crueles seres amarraban del cuello al pobre cangurito. Horton quedó pasmado, y un ardor en sus ojos le nubló la vista. Sentía dolor dentro de sí, y ya no tenía ganas de luchar.

- No puede ser…

No podía creerlo. No quería creerlo. Aquellos humanos les habían salvado la vida a todos esos animales, y ahora, los estaban matando. Horton no entendía por qué, pero sabía que su querida Sam no tenía idea de lo que en ese momento estaba ocurriendo. Fue cuando notó como los humanos se reían, burlándose de él.

- Vaya, Horton, eres duro de pelear. – el elefante levantó el rostro sorprendido al oír aquella voz tan conocida que poco a poco se acercaba – Pero aún así, pude contigo.

Aquel humano hablando se hizo a la vista. Horton no podía creer lo que veía. Robin Royer se encontraba allí parado frente a él, con una sonrisa maléfica plasmada en su rostro.

- Diste una buena lucha, paquidermo. Pero no la necesaria…

Tomando un cuchillo, se acercó al cangurito que agonizaba de miedo en el suelo. Se colocó sobre él, posando el cuchillo en su cuello.

- Maldito cangurito… - Rudy lloriqueaba y se movía tratando de librarse, pero estaba muerto de miedo para huir del todo. Horton miraba asustado.

- No lo hagas, Robin…

Pero los animales no eran comprendidos por los humanos, ni ahora, ni nunca, y fue como la cruel mano de Robin Royer atravesaba de lado a lado el tierno cuello del cangurito. Horton no podía creerlo. El agua se le acumulaba en los ojos, y en el pecho, su ardor aumentó.

- No… Rudy….

El humano sonreía con satisfacción. Se acercó sigilosamente al elefante.

- Son las reglas de la jungla, Horton. Sólo el más fuerte y el más capacitado sobrevive. – notó que la victoria era de él. Acercó el cuchillo al pecho del elefante, haciendo que éste le mirase con odio y desprecio – Y no te preocupes: tú querida Sam no está metida en esto, y mucho menos enterada.

Y con un fuerte impulsó, atravesó el corazón del paquidermo. Horton no sintió nada, ni dolor ni ardor. Poco a poco, su mente y vista se nublaba, mientras caía y caía, lentamente, con pensamientos de dolor y estragos. Más su mente se avispó por un momento, y tomando aire profundamente, soltó un trompetazo incomprendido por los humanos, pero entendido por la flor oculta.

Horton cayó en el suelo dando unos leves rebotes, y oculto por los gritos y las risas burlonas de los humanos, susurró los dos nombres más importantes que estuvieron presentes en su vida, como si de un rezo se tratase, disculpándose por su leve acometido.

- Sam…

Todo se oscureció de golpe, nada sentía, y nada oía, más su último suspiro terminó sin dejo de quejido.

- JoJo…


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Todo está listo, señor. El Departamento de Ambiente se encargará de todo lo demás.

- Muy bien, muchas gracias.

Robin Royer, Veterinario y cuidador de animales, paseaba por las ruinas del lugar con una sonrisa oculta en su rostro, pero ilustrada en sus ojos. 

- ¿Crees que no se va a dar cuenta? Esa chiquilla es muy lista.

- No tanto como nosotros – replicó Robin. – Samantha nunca se enterará de lo que pasó, y mucho menos de quiénes fueron los que produjeron esto – señalando las ruinas.

- Ella amaba a ese elefante. Estoy seguro que sospechará algo.

- ¡Oh, por favor! – escupió Robín – Todo el mundo sabe que en los alrededores hay secuestradores y cazadores de animales por montón. Algo así es común que ocurra. Nada va a pasar.

Fue cuando vieron a una joven corriendo desesperada al lugar. Robin notó en seguida de quien se trataba, y fue hasta ella.

El presentimiento que había tenido la noche anterior parecía cierto: 'Mañana Mejor' estaba destruido. No sabía cómo, no sabía por qué, pero el dolor en su interior no lo podía contener. Lentamente se dejó caer, hasta que ya no podía mantenerse en pie. Se arrodilló en el infértil suelo, esperando poder conseguir algún tipo de consuelo. Fue cuando sintió como una mano se posaba sobre su hombro, y una persona se arrodillaba a su lado. Sam le miró el rostro, conteniendo su dolor. 

- Robin… - él se le acercó, dándole un abrazo. – Pero… ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

- Sam… No lo sabemos… 

- Pero los animales…. El refugio…

- Sam, entiende: hoy en día hay muchas personas locas capaces de hacer lo que sea por obtener animales de cualquier clase; cazadores, coleccionistas… - no logró obtener respuesta de la joven, y la abrazó mas fuerte – Estos animales eran exóticos y únicos, Sam. Lo siento, no podemos hacer nada, más que esperar.

Sam lo apartó en seguida, y se paró caminando hacia las ruinas. Robin también se levantó, mirándola extrañado. 

- Sam, ¿a dónde vas? – la joven no respondió – ¡Sam, es peligroso!

- ¡Sólo iré a echar un vistazo!

Robin suspiró, pero no le importó. Allí no había pruebas de ningún tipo. Nadie podía culparlos de nada, era el crimen perfecto. Sonriendo con malicia, regresó con las autoridades del Departamento de Ambiente para dar por terminada aquella situación.

Era esperado el lugar a donde se dirigía. Sam se fue acercando al lugar en donde su amigo vivía. Las cercas fueron reducidas a cenizas, y ya nada quedaba que diese indicios de que alguna vez, allí, había vivido un enorme elefante… O un canguro, o una cotorra.

Sam fue a lo más profundo del hogar del paquidermo desaparecido, y arrodillándose en el suelo, comenzó a recordar. Samantha Griffith, a pesar de ser muy joven, nunca lloraba. Era fuete, sí, pero no deseaba parecer vulnerable. Desde que su madre los había dejado a ella y a su padre, se prometió a sí misma no llorar más por nadie. Más no podía evitarlo en aquel momento, el dolor que sentía por su amigo parecía algo eterno.

Y golpeando los nudillos contra el suelo, Sammy lloró y lloró sin ningún tipo de resentimiento. 

De repente, Sam siente un pequeño ruido, algo diminuto, proveniente de lo más profundo de aquel lugar. Levantando la cabeza sorprendida, logró su llanto acabar. 

- ¿Qué fue eso?

Sólo lo había escuchado una vez, sólo lo había escuchado por un tiempo muy corto, pero sabía que algo había por allí. Se fue acercando a lo más profundo del lugar, hasta que halló algo que no se esperaba encontrar.

- Oh, cielos…

Allí, entre tierra chamuscada y telarañas, se hallaba la flor más bella, la más hermosa de todas. Sam sabía que era la flor que su elefante tanto cuidaba, y ella la recogió, observándola admirada. Parecía increíble que solo aquella pequeña flor fuese lo único con vida allí, lo único que logró salvarse. Parecía una especie de milagro.

- Horton…

Y levantándose del suelo, Sam salió del lugar. Robin la vislumbró nuevamente, y se acercó a ella.

- ¡Oye, Sam! – ella se volteó a verlo, hasta que logró alcanzarla - ¿Estás bien? – ella se lo quedó mirando seriamente.

- No, no lo estoy.

- Ah, bueno… ¿Quieres salir está noche?

- Robin… - se le acercó peligrosa y amenazadoramente - ¿Es que estás ciego? El refugio fue destruido, los animales han desaparecido, ¡y Horton ya no está!

- ¿Tanto te importa ese elefante sonso?

- ¡Sí! No sabes cuánto. – comenzó a marcharse, pero Robin la seguía.

- ¡Vamos, Sam! ¡No pudimos hacer nada! Olvídate de ese tonto elefante.

- ¿Tonto elefante? Robin, no sabes la barbaridad que acabas de decir. Horton no era sólo un elefante, y mucho menos tonto. Era mi amigo.

- Si, claro – burlándose de ella, cuando notó la flor - ¿Y eso? – ella la miró, tomándola con mayor fuerza.

- La flor de Horton.

- ¿De dónde la sacaste?

- Estaba en su cercado.

- "Y no se quemó… Vaya, qué extraño".

- Me la llevaré a casa para cuidarla, después de todo, es algo valioso para Horton. 

- Si no te conociera, diría que estabas enamorada de ese elefante.

- Puede ser – y se marchó, dejando a Robin furioso.

Sam había regresado a su casa, cuando su padre notó su expresión triste.

- Sammy, ¿estás bien? Volviste temprano del refugio.

- Es que ya no hay refugio, papá. Parece que algunos cazadores o personas lunáticas lo destruyeron anoche. 

- Oh, no… ¿Y Horton? – su hija lo miró con tristeza, y se encaminó a la cocina. Su padre la siguió – Hija, esta clase de cosas ocurren. No fue tu culpa.

Sam no le prestó atención en aquel momento. Del aparador, había tomado una jarra de vidrio, y fue hasta el lavamanos para llenarla de agua. 

- No importa lo que digas, papá. Yo le había prometido a Horton que lo cuidaría y lo protegería. – cerró la llave del agua, y se volteó a ver a su padre con la jarra en la mano – Es verdad, estás cosas pasan. A Horton lo cuidé, pero no lo protegí. Soy una tonta… - y se fue rápido a su habitación.

El doctor Griffith la siguió, mirando a su hija colocando una hermosa flor en la jarra llena de agua sobre su mesa de noche, y sentándose en su cama contemplándola. Él se le acercó, sentándose a su lado y colocando una mano sobre la de ella.

- Me recuerdas a tu madre; siempre preocupándose por los demás, y de hacer todo bien. Siempre amando a todos… - notó una lágrima recorrer el rostro de su hija, y la limpió con delicadeza – Sé muy bien que, esté donde esté, Horton está muy bien. 

- Pero yo lo quería demasiado…

- ¡Y él también te quería a ti! Hija, Sammy – le tomó el rostro con sus manos, haciendo que le mirase a los ojos – Todo va a estar bien. – y ella le sonrió. Cambiando el tema, el doctor se fijo en la flor - ¿Y ese bello girasol? ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

- "No puedo decirle que era de Horton". Estaba en los alrededores del refugio. Pensé que debía traerla y cuidar de ella.

- Pensaste bien. – y besándole la frente, se retiró dejándola sola. Sam se quedó mirando la flor.

- Perdóname, Horton. No pude cuidar bien de ti – y de a poco, se fue quedando dormida en su dolor.

Mientras, en otro lado…

- ¡Esto es excelente, Royer! ¡Es increíble! Nunca antes había visto tantos animales exóticos en un mismo lugar. ¿De dónde dices que provienen?

- Ah… De la jungla de Nool, por enésima vez – terminó por lo bajo, y ya harto de aquella conversación.

- ¡Magnífico, simplemente magnífico! No sé dónde queda, pero no importa, ¡ha! Tengo los animales, y eso es todo lo que me importa. Robin Royer, ¡eres genial!

- ¡He! Si, lo sé. Ahora, ¿tienes el dinero?

- ¡Si, si, ten! ¡La cifra que me pediste, y contado!

- Perfecto… Sólo una cosa más…

- ¿Mantener todo esto en secreto?

- Aparte de eso. Me gustaría que, como buenos amigos que somos, me dieras un pequeño regalo.

- Si, dime Robin.

- Me encantaría quedarme con… aquellos marfiles, si no te importa…

Sam despertó lentamente. Encendiendo la luz, y mirando el reloj sobre la mesa de noche, notó que había dormido bastante. Su padre le había dejado un plato de comida en el suelo, pero ella no tenía hambre en aquel momento. Sentándose bien sobre la cama, suspiró tristemente, reviviendo recuerdos de ella y su paquidermo.

- Horton… - suspiró – Espero que estés bien.

Volteó a ver el hermoso girasol sobre la mesa, y tomó entre sus manos. Efectivamente, era una flor hermosa, la más bella que había visto jamás. Sus pétalos amarillos se abrían con delicadeza y fuerza. Sam sonrió. No sabía qué valor le daría el elefante a aquella hermosa flor, pero con sólo verla, ella podía sentir su beldad. 

- Me pregunto, ¿qué valor tendrá en realidad?

La acercó a sus ojos notando su belleza, pero no veía nada más. Nada especial, nada fuera de lo normal. Aún hipnotizada, comenzó a acariciar suavemente los pétalos de la flor.

- Eres muy hermosa, ¿lo sabías? – le hablaba al girasol – Seguro que Horton te cuidaba mucho. Yo lo haré ahora, de eso no te preocupes – suspiró nuevamente – Horton es muy especial, ¿verdad? Si, si lo es. Sé que lo encontraremos… - hablando más para ella misma que para la flor. 

El doctor Griffith iba a ver cómo se encontraba su hija, cuando notó lo que ella hacía. ¡Hablándole a una flor! Se quedó oculto tras la entrecerrada puerta, sonriendo con ternura. 

Sam seguía perdida en sus pensamientos…

- …haremos?

- ¿Ah? ¿Qué?

Sam se espabiló. Pensó que alguien le hablaba, pero allí no había nadie. Se quedó mirando la flor nuevamente, pero con una mirada de interrogación. 

- "No, es imposible. ¡Qué locura!".

Pero no lo era del todo. Oyó nuevamente un leve sonido, y Sam afirmó que no estaba loca, ni que oía cosas. Algo había en aquella flor, un insecto quizás. Acercó su oído lentamente al centro del girasol, prestando mucho cuidado y atención. Hasta que lo oyó.

- …puede ser posible!

- ¡¡Ah!! – su padre, quien había escuchado aquel grito, entró corriendo alterado a la habitación.

- ¡Hija! ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡Papá, papá! No lo creerás, pero…

- ¡Hija, habla ya!

- Creí escuchar voces provenientes del girasol – su padre la miró extrañada, y con razón - ¡Aquí, mira!

Le dio la flor a su padre, quien la acercó a su oído tratando de percibir algo, pero no oía nada. Su hija trató de decir que no estaba loca, que algo había oído, pero su padre no escuchaba. Paulatinamente, y con cariño, la acostó nuevamente en su cama, dándole las buenas noches. Sam hizo caso, sin dar réplica alguna, y en un instante, dormida quedaba. El doctor Griffith, aún con el girasol en la mano, salió lentamente de la habitación. No pensaba que su hija estuviese loca, aunque quizás un poco perturbada por todos los sucesos ocurridos. Aún así, le creía. Llevó el girasol a su laboratorio, y lo colocó en un matraz con agua. Y sentándose sobre su mesa de trabajo, se quedó mirando la flor. Pasó media hora, cuando casi desistió. Pero decidió agarrar su lámpara, y alumbrar a la flor decidió. No se veía nada. El doctor Griffith tomó una lupa, y comenzó a mirar todo el centro del girasol, cuando su mirada se paró en algo nada común. El centro de la flor era de un oscuro marrón, pero una pequeña mota, una diminuta partícula, desarmonizaba todo aquel color. Era como de color amarillo, muy pequeñito. 

- Podría ser… - susurró el doctor.

Se paró de su lugar, y tomó un microscopio del aparador. Volviendo a sentarse en la mesa de trabajo, tomó al girasol y lo colocó bajo el microscopio. Muchas lentes utilizó, pero ninguna le sirvió. Finalmente, optó por la de mayor magnitud. Allí, el doctor Darius Griffith sorprendido quedó.

- ¡No lo puedo creer!

Saltó de su silla, gritando de alegría. Pero sabía que aquello que había encontrado era mejor ocultarlo. Pero hay cosas que no se pueden evitar. Un espía, especialmente enviado por Robin Royer, observaba las anotaciones del doctor, y sin titubear ni un instante, a su señor llamó.

- ¿Algo increíble dices? – la voz de Robin Royer se oía al otro lado del teléfono celular – Tráiganlo a mí…

Sam fue despertada en la madrugada bruscamente por Darius Griffith.

- Papá… ¿qué sucede?

- Qué bueno que ya estás despierta – le susurró.

Tomándole la mano, el doctor Griffith guiaba a su hija fuera del cuarto. Al pasar por la sala de estar, Sam podía oír los fuertes golpes que provenían de la puerta de entrada de la casa. Alguien trataba de tumbarla. 

- Papá, ¿qué ocurre?

Su padre no le respondió. Ambos llegaron al laboratorio, y trancando la puerta del mismo, el doctor Griffith comenzó a revolver ciertos lugares. Sam lo miraba confundida.

- Papá, ¿pero qué…?

- ¡No hables tan duro! – le advirtió. 

Parecía que al científico le iba a agarrar un infarto en cualquier momento. Un fuerte estruendo en la casa había revelado que alguien había logrado finalmente tumbar la puerta de entrada. El doctor Griffith tomó a su hija del brazo, y la colocó contra la mesa de trabajo. Sam no entendía nada, pero ya se estaba desesperando.

- ¡Papá! ¿¡Qué demonios está pasando aquí!? – su padre la miró seriamente, algo que no hacía muy a menudo.

- Samantha, escúchame. – Ahora, aquellos que entraron a la casa trataban de tumbar la puerta del laboratorio – Estas personas son las que destruyeron la jungla de Nool, y al parecer también destruyeron el zoológico donde trabajabas. – otro golpe fuerte.

- Pero, ¿qué…?

- ¡Debes comprender! – su padre la interrumpió – No sé quienes son, pero si sé que hacen aquí. Lo que acabo de descubrir es algo pequeño, pero con un valor tan grande como tu y yo.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – su padre hizo que volteara a ver la flor, y retrocedió un poco - ¿La flor de Horton?

- Esta flor posee algo maravilloso, Sammy. Debemos protegerlo – otro golpe – Si ellos lo encuentran, podría ocurrir algo espantoso.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – le preguntó su hija, aún mirando la flor.

- Es un nuevo mundo, Sam, y quiero que lo protejas. – suspiró – Perdóname, Sammy. 

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Al voltear, Sam vio cómo su padre lanzaba contra ella uno de los rayos provenientes del Rayo Encogedor. Al principio, se sintió extraña, cuando notó que, efectivamente, comenzaba a encogerse. Su padre tiró el invento al suelo, y tomando a su hija delicadamente, la miró con nostalgia. 

- Protégelo, Sam. Y no te preocupes, los pondré en un lugar seguro. 

La puerta del laboratorio finalmente fue tumbada, y gritos de hombres pudieron ser escuchados. Sam miraba a su padre confundida, pero más que anda, asustada.

- Te quiero…

Y la dejó caer. Ella gritó, pero nadie la escuchó. Cayó y cayó, mientras se encogía más y más. Su padre la había soltado justo encima del centro del girasol, donde Sam logró notar de golpe una pequeña partícula amarilla, y era allí a donde se dirigía. Siguió cayendo por lo que parecía un tiempo eterno, cuando, sin más ni más, había perdido la consciencia. 


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Beep… Beep… Beep…

… … …

Beep… Beep… Beep…

- …todo arreglado?

… … …

- …entiendo qué pasó.

- ….esperar… momento…

Beep… Beep… Beep…

- …Mira…

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Está despertando!

- ¡Enfermera!

- ¡Rápido, busquen a un doctor!

- ¡Y al Alcalde!

Despertar no fue lo difícil. Tratar de abrir los ojos fue el problema. A pesar de no poder levantar sus pesados párpados, pudo moverse un poco, pero se arrepintió al instante. Su cuerpo le dolía demasiado, tal como si hubiese hecho trabajo forzoso por más de tres días, sin parar. Su cabeza le daba vueltas, y una luz brillante traspasaba la delgada capa de sus párpados, aumentando el dolor en su cabeza. Oía voces, pero no las entendía muy bien. Tenía frío, pero sudaba al mismo tiempo, y un constante pitido le llegaba a sus pobres oídos, lastimando el interior de su cabeza, aumentando el dolor a un nivel incomparable. Se quejó nuevamente, cuando sintió manos sobre ella.

- ¿Cómo está su pulso cardíaco?

- Bastante normal.

- Su respiración se dificulta un poco.

- Por lo menos está despertando, eso ya es una buena señal. ¿Y el Alcalde?

- Ya lo fueron a buscar, doctor.

- Bien. Llamen también a la doctora Larou. Creo que necesitaremos algo de ayuda con esto.

Samantha Griffith abrió lentamente sus ojos, viendo todo borroso. Lo único visible eran dos sombras sobre ella, pero no podía identificar quiénes eran.

- ¿Dónde… estoy? – tratando de levantarse, pero una mano la empujó nuevamente a una pose acostada.

- Estás en el hospital central. No te preocupes, estarás bien.

Sam se dejó recostar, cerrando nuevamente los ojos. Fue cuando sintió que alguien entraba aporreando la puerta de golpe.

- ¿¡Qué sucede!?

- ¡Ah, señor Alcalde! Que bueno que llega. Vera…

- ¡Ni una palabra, señor!

- ¿¡Doctora Larou!? ¿¡Qué está ocurriendo, por todos los cielos!?

- Doctora Larou…

- ¡He dicho ni una palabra! ¡Salgan, todos, rápido! ¡Vamos salgan!

Sam abrió los ojos para ver lo que ocurría, para tan solo ver como la puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraba se cerraba de un portazo. No entendía lo que ocurría. No sabía en dónde estaba. Tampoco recordaba lo último que había vivido.

Beep… Beep…

Sam se volteó a ver la máquina escandalosa de pitidos, mirando con tranquilidad las ondas de sus latidos, esperando con paciencia lo que fuera.

- ¿Dónde la encontraron?

- La trajeron unos ingenieros cerca del parque central. Dicen que cayó del cielo.

- ¿Del cielo? ¿Y cómo es que está viva?

- Al parecer, cayó sobre unas cometas de construcción. Destruyó un poco de las edificaciones, pero esas cometas ralentizaron su caída, evitando que se diera un fuerte golpe contra el suelo. Al llegar aquí, estaba inconsciente. Tenía muchas heridas y arañazos, y una pequeña contusión en la cabeza.

- ¿Y cómo está ahora?

- Mucho mejor. Como verá, logró despertar luego de 20 horas de inconsciencia. Ya me estaba preocupando de que cayera en coma, o algo así. Es por eso que lo llamamos, señor Alcalde. Es bien sabido que no es una de nosotros.

- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso, doctor?

- Mandé a llamar también a la doctora Larou, para que nos ayudase en el caso.

- Al entrar a la habitación, pude notar que, efectivamente, ese ser no es un Quien. Y tengo el presentimiento de que, como nosotros no sabemos lo que es, esa criatura no sabe lo que somos. Es por eso, señores, que preferí hacer esta especie de reunión fuera de su habitación hasta que podamos tener esta situación bajo control.

- Bueno… En eso estoy de acuerdo – afirmó el Alcalde.

- Pues, tenemos que hacer algo. ¡Esta cosa salió de la nada! No sabemos lo que es, de dónde vino, ¡nada!

- No se preocupe, doctor – le habló la doctora Larou -. Dígame todo lo que notó en ella, y averiguaremos lo que es, y por qué está aquí.

Samantha ya se estaba hartando. A pesar de que se sentía un poco mejor luego de la inyección que le había dado la enfermera, se sentía cansada de estar acostada. Su espalda le dolía, y era por aquella eterna posición.

- Ya no me importa – se dijo a sí misma, mientras se paraba de la cama, pero al momento de moverse, la puerta volvió a abrirse, dando paso a tres personas.

Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso. ¿Gente peluda? Sam estaba paralizada y con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa, cosa que notó la doctora Larou, quien fue la primera en acercársele, tratando de que no escapara.

- Cálmate, no está pasando nada. – Sam no dijo nada, y dejó que Larou la recostara nuevamente en la camilla – Listo, mejor. – ahí si pudo hablar.

- ¿Mejor? ¿¡Mejor dice usted!? ¡Ha! – todos la miraron extrañados – ¡Resulta que ahora recuerdo todo! Que mi padre se ha vuelto loco, y me ha dado un somnífero, o algo por el estilo. ¡Esto es un sueño, sólo eso! Si no, la cabeza no me estaría dando vueltas, y no despertaría en una especie de hospital, ¡en una habitación llena de gente peluda, con colores cómicos, con ropa extraña y con ojos saltones!

- ¡De acuerdo, es suficiente!

- ¿Y usted quién es?

El Alcalde acercó una silla a Sam, sentándose frente a ella.

- Me presento. Mi nombre es Ned McDodd, y soy el Alcalde.

- ¿El Alcalde? ¿Alcalde de dónde?

- ¡De Villa Quién, por supuesto!

- ¿Villa… qué?

- Villa Quién. Somos los Quiénes.

- ¿¡Qué demonios es un Quién!? – Samantha ya se estaba desesperando, y fue cuando la doctora Larou intervino.

- Por alguna razón, has caído a nuestro pequeño mundo. ¿Has estado cerca de algún girasol con una especie de partícula? – ahora Sam si que estaba confundida.

- ¡Genial! ¡Este sueño se pone cada vez más extraño!

- Eh… Me temo que esto no es un sueño… - dijo la doctora Larou, pero por su puesto, Sam no la estaba escuchando.

- Mi padre decide drogarme, cuando alguien trataba de entrar a la casa para quién sabe qué, ¡y yo, preocupada, tratando de hacer algo, y teniendo que rescatar de quienes sean a mi querido Horton!

- Espera un momento… ¿Conoces a Horton?

Pero el Alcalde no pudo obtener respuesta, ya que la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, revelando a una Quién gris y beige, jadeando en el marco de la puerta.

- ¡Señor Alcalde! – Ned la miró sorprendido.

- ¿Annika? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – los ojos azules de la Quién se fijaron en el Alcalde.

- ¡Ay, papá! ¡Te he buscado por todas partes!

- ¿Qué sucede?

- ¡El Presidente te está esperando en el Centro de la Ciudad junto con todo el Consejo de la Ciudad! – el Alcalde se alteró.

- ¿Qué? ¿Para qué?

- Quieren discutir contigo el caso de esa nueva criatura que cayó del cielo, y detuvo una parte de la construcción con los cometas. ¿Es esa? – mirando a Sam.

- Eh… - el Alcalde estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, cuando se percató de lo que su hija le había preguntado - ¿Ah? Si, es ella.

- Tienes que llevarla a ella también.

- ¡Pero si acaba de despertar! – reclamó el doctor, obteniendo una mirada fuerte de Annika.

- Pero su vida está en peligro.

- Bien, bien, de acuerdo – el Alcalde pasó una mano por su cabello, mientras que con la otra, se agarraba de la corbata, acariciando inconscientemente el medallón dorado - ¿Dónde esta JoJo? Él debería estar aquí.

- JoJo ya está en el Centro de la Ciudad, papá. Debemos apresurarnos, si no quieres que el Presidente tenga una excusa más para burlarse de ti, y decirte tonto.

Ante aquello, el Alcalde tomó de la mano a Sam, y la sacó corriendo de la habitación. A Sam le costó correr un poco, su cuerpo aún le dolía, pero si era para salvar su vida, no quedaba otra. Annika y Larou los siguieron por detrás, ignorando los gritos del doctor en cuanto al reposo del paciente.

Al salir del hospital, Sam tuvo oportunidad de ver sus alrededores por muy corto tiempo. Había un montón de edificios, todos con formas ovaladas y colores chillones, algo extraño para ella. En algunos techos, había césped y jardines, e incluso canchas de tenis y basket. Cometas sobrevolaban los techos por todos lados, y quiénes iban y venían en extraños carros con manos y pies por los caminos, monociclos por las cuerdas tensas sobre ellos, y con cestas, siendo elevados por más cometas, guiados por secadores o ventiladores. Ruidos extraños llenaban el lugar, desde flautas y trombones, hasta burbujas y ollas chocándose entre sí. Todo parecía crear una música hipnotizante, pero no podía disfrutar de aquel extraño mundo que su cabeza creaba, ya que el Alcalde la llevaba de la mano, corriendo desesperado.

Pasaron un arco blanco, y llegaron a lo que parecía ser el centro de la ciudad. En la mitad de todo, había una fuente grande, lanzando chorros en todas direcciones, dejando ver pequeños arco iris por aquí y por allá. El alboroto era notable, y más cuando veían al famoso Ned McDodd correr al Centro de la Ciudad, con una extraña criatura por detrás. El Alcalde subió las escaleras de un gran edificio, en donde al final de ellas, una Quién fucsia oscuro le miraba con extrema seriedad, con los brazos cruzados.

- ¡Llega tarde!

- ¡Gracias, señorita Yelp!

- ¡Gracias doy yo, que esta es la última vez que trabajo con usted!

El Alcalde no le paró, y siguió corriendo hasta llegar a una habitación amplia, en donde finalmente pararon, teniendo oportunidad de respirar. Sam notó que la habitación estaba llena de lo que parecían ser Quiénes, o como se llamasen esas criaturas. La doctora Larou y Annika llegaron momentos después. Annika se colocó al lado de un Quién de pelaje oscuro, y otro de pelaje azul y marrón, mirando preocupadamente al estrado. Al alzar la mirada, Sam vio sobre el estrado unos cinco Quiénes de piel oscura, imponiéndose sobre todos, mirando con desprecio al Alcalde, sobre todo el Quién del extremo izquierdo.

Fue cuando dos Quiénes tomaron a Sam de los brazos, y la condujeron cerca del estrado, donde el Presidente presionó un botón con rayas negras, dejando caer una pequeña cúpula de vidrio sobre Sam. Claro estaba, que ella no tuvo tiempo de reclamar. El Alcalde se la quedó mirando con sorpresa, mientras terminaba de recuperar su respiración normal.

- Veo que ha podido llegar, Alcalde… Tarde, otra vez. No es un muy buen ejemplo para su aprendiz, diría yo.

Ned McDodd quitó la mirada de Sam, y se volteó hacia el Presidente y los miembros del Consejo de la Ciudad. Lentamente, se acercó al estrado, mirando hacia arriba a los Quiénes, con algo de temor. El Presidente sonrió con malicia.

- Espero que tenga buenas noticias. – el Alcalde miró a su hija, quien le hizo señales con la mano de que prosiguiese.

- Bueno… Tengo noticias, pero no sé si calificarlas como buenas o malas…

- Esa criatura que trajo – señalando a Sam – es la que cayó del cielo, ¿no es así? – el Alcalde asintió nerviosamente - ¿Y bien?

- Bueno… Traje a la doctora Mary Lou Larou para que nos explique lo que ocurre…

La doctora nombrada se acercó al estrado, mirando a todos los Quiénes del lugar.

- Esta criatura que vemos aquí… - comenzó la doctora.

- ¿Criatura? Bien, me siento ratón de laboratorio – murmuró Sam.

- … es la que "cayó del cielo" y paralizó la construcción del lado este de la ciudad. No sabemos quién es, ni de dónde vino. Lo que si sabemos es que, definitivamente, no es una Quién.

- Entonces, ¿qué es? – preguntó un miembro del Consejo.

- No tenemos ni la menor idea.

- Entonces esto es una pérdida de tiempo – declaró el Presidente – Deséchenla, y problema resuelto. – esto alarmó al Alcalde.

- ¡No podemos hacer eso! ¿Acaso no han aprendido nada de lo que pasó la última vez? – el Consejo se lo quedó mirando – Una persona es una persona, sin importar su tamaño… Aunque, en este caso, yo diría sin importar la especie.

- ¿Cómo sabe que no es una amenaza para nosotros?

- ¡No creo que lo sea! – el doctor que había atendido a Sam, había llegado al lugar para dar su declaración – Los ingenieros de la construcción la trajeron, y tuvimos que hacerle exámenes para saber lo que tenía y poder curarla. Sabemos que es una mujer, por sus rasgos finos y características similares a los de nuestra especie. Su cuerpo es muy parecido al nuestro. Quizás diferencien en pequeñas cosas, como que no tenga pelaje, el color de sus ojos… ¡Su sangre es del mismo color que la nuestra! – en eso, la doctora Larou intervino.

- Mismo color de la sangre. Especies similares. Quizás no sea una Quién, pero es algo que se le acerca. Habla nuestro idioma, es parecida a nosotros. No creo que sea amenaza alguna.

- ¡¡Oigan!!

Samantha había dado un grito tan fuerte, que había callado a todos en la habitación, obteniendo la atención de cada uno de los Quiénes del lugar.

- Todo está muy bien, si, si. Pero están hablando de mí como si yo no estuviese aquí. Si quieren saber quién soy y lo que soy, pueden preguntármelo directamente, no voy a ofenderme.

El Alcalde la miró sorprendido, pero sonrió. Se acercó a la cúpula, y apoyó una mano peluda sobre el vidrio, mirando a Sam con entendimiento, asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Tienes razón…

- ¡Ah, de acuerdo! ¡Pregúntele usted, Alcalde! Tiene sólo tres preguntas. Y no lo eche a perder esta vez – declaró el Presidente, a lo cual Ned sonrió aún más. ¡Podían salvar a aquella criatura!

- Muy bien. ¿Có… - pero no pudo terminar de formular la pregunta, ya que alguien le estaba jalando hacia atrás.

- Sólo un segundo, señores – declaró Annika, llevando a su padre a la parte lateral de la habitación, junto con el otro Quién de pelaje oscuro.

- Annika, ¿qué…?

- Papá, presta atención. Sólo puedes hacerle tres preguntas, no puedes arruinar esto. – su padre la miró extrañado ante aquel comentario, pero ella lo ignoró. – Tenemos que averiguar la forma de hacer esas tres preguntas, de modo que la pongan a salvo de la condena del Consejo. – Larou se había unido al grupo.

- Para ello, necesitan algo clave, un tema, una cosa, un nombre…

- JoJo, ¿se te ocurre algo? – preguntó Annika a su hermano, que como siempre, la miró inexpresivamente, sin responder una sola palabra – Gracias, siempre eres de gran ayuda.

- Ya, déjalo, Annika – dijo el Quién de piel azul y marrón – Él aún es un aprendiz, no lo metas en esto.

- Aprendiz a Alcalde, Willow. Precisamente, debería participar en esta clase de situaciones.

- No comiences con tus ridiculeces.

- ¿Nombre dices? – balbuceó el Alcalde - ¡Lo tengo! – y volvió al lado de la cúpula. Annika trató de detenerlo, pero no pudo, y suspiró resignada.

- Sólo espero que papá no meta la pata.

- ¿Listo, señor Alcalde? – Ned asintió, y se volvió hacia Sam, mirándola serio. Sam comprendió esa mirada, de que tenía que responder sinceramente, y con certeza. Era su vida la que estaba en peligro, después de todo.

- Dinos tu nombre completo. – Annika se golpeó la cara con la mano.

- Demonios, papá… - Sam respiró profundamente.

- Mi nombre es Samantha Griffith. Aunque algunos me dicen Sam. – el Alcalde sonrió ante aquello.

- Un segundo… - la doctora Larou se dijo a sí misma, volteando hacia JoJo, mirándose ambos con una mirada conspiradora, y una sonrisa pícara.

- ¿Qué es lo que eres, Samantha Griffith?

- Soy una humana.

- Lo está echando a perder…

- No lo creo, Annika – dijo Larou, apoyando una mano sobre el hombro de la joven Quién.

- Y dinos, Samantha, la humana… ¿Conoces a Horton, el elefante?

Todos los Quiénes del lugar ahogaron un grito de sorpresa ante aquella pregunta, y los miembros del Consejo se inclinaron sobre sus sillas para tener mejor visión. Los ojos del Alcalde refulgían de emoción.

- Si, si lo conozco. Horton era el elefante que yo cuidaba en el zoológico luego de rescatarlo de la jungla de Nool.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4:

Capítulo 4:

Los murmullos se hicieron presentes en toda la habitación. Sam fue liberada de la cúpula de vidrio, quedándose cerca del Alcalde, y mirando a su alrededor sin entender nada.

- ¡Orden! ¡¡Orden!!

El Presidente gritó, tratando de recuperar en silencio del lugar, y todos los Quiénes callaron. El Alcalde dirigió su mirada al lado lateral de la habitación, donde Willow O'Who, su representante, levantaba los pulgares en sentido de éxito, la doctora Larou reía de alegría, y su hija Annika le miraba estupefacta. Pero Ned se llevó una gran sorpresa, al notar como su hijo JoJo le sonreía. ¡Le sonreía! Era una sonrisa ligera, apenas visible, pero en sus ojos marrones, Ned notaba lo orgulloso que estaba su hijo por él. El Alcalde se volteó hacia Sam, sonriéndole, y asintiendo con la cabeza. Pero esto sólo confundió aún más a la joven humana.

- ¿Acaso… ustedes también conocen a Horton?

- Horton es un gran amigo nuestro – le contestó Ned – Él salvó a todos los Quiénes de la destrucción. Habrá sido… hace unos cinco años, quizás…

- ¡Silencio, Alcalde! – Ned se volteó sorprendido, al ver que el Presidente le exigía que se callase.

- ¡Pero ya hemos demostrado quién es! ¡Es la que cuidaba a Horton! – replicó Annika, a lo cual el Presidente se la quedó mirando con desprecio.

- Usted silencio, señorita McDodd, si no quiere que la destituya de su puesto, y sabe que puedo hacerlo. – Ante esto, Annika retrocedió a su puesto. Ned miró con odio al Presidente.

- ¿Qué mas pruebas quiere, señor Presidente?

- Sabemos lo que son los humanos – comenzó el Presidente, hablando hacia todos los Quiénes de la habitación – Tal como Horton nos contó. Destruyeron la jungla de Nool, y de no ser por el elefante, ya estaríamos muertos. Horton nos contó lo crueles que pueden ser los humanos. ¿Quién nos asegura que esta humana no nos haga daño a nosotros?

- Está en el girasol igual que nosotros, ¿no es así? Horton siempre nos contaba lo buena que su cuidadora, Sam, era con él. Que ella le quería mucho, y siempre le protegería. En tal caso, podemos preguntarle a Horton sobre ella.

- Es una buena proposición de su parte, señor Alcalde – afirmó uno de los miembros del Consejo.

- Sólo hay un problema… - todos se voltearon a ver a Sam, quien los miraba apenada. – Yo… no sé como decir esto… - se miró las manos con temor. Ante esto, Ned se le acercó mirándola preocupado, a lo que ella alzó su vista susurrando – Algo… le ha ocurrido a Horton… Algo malo…

- ¿Algo malo, dices?

- ¡Explícate! – uno de los Quiénes guardianes la empujó hacia delante, a lo cual ella se tambaleó un poco, pero logró recuperar su equilibrio.

- No sé por donde empezar…

- ¿Qué te parece por el principio? – se burló el Presidente. El Alcalde apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de la joven.

- Si quieres, comienza desde el momento en que conociste a Horton.

- Adelante, joven Griffith. – Sam tragó saliva y se aclaró la garganta.

- Salvé a Horton de la destrucción de la jungla de Nool cuado yo apenas tenía unos trece años. Al crear el refugio, decidí convertirme en la persona que lo cuidaría. Cinco años pasaron, Horton y yo nos hemos hecho muy amigos. Pero en la zona donde vivo, existen cazadores y coleccionistas de animales raros, y los animales de la jungla de Nool eran muy exóticos. Yo le prometí a Horton que lo cuidaría y lo protegería, pero nunca logré lo segundo. Hace apenas poco tiempo, antes de venir a parar aquí en su mundo, el refugio donde se hallaban los animales fue atacado y destruido – sintió como sus ojos se le aguaron – Los animales no estaban, y tampoco Horton. No sé que fue de él, no sé en dónde está, y no sé que hacer. Me llevé la flor que él siempre cuidaba, y al parecer, esa flor es en donde está el mundo de ustedes. Al fin pude entender la importancia que aquel girasol tenía para él…

Toda la habitación estaba en silencio mientras escuchaban a la humana, pero un joven aprendiz se acercaba de a poco al estrado. Cuando la joven terminó de hablar, JoJo McDodd se hizo escuchar.

- Sé lo que le pasó a Horton el elefante.

Todos se voltearon a mirarle sorprendidos, y más porque el Quién aprendiz a Alcalde rara vez hablaba, y más ante el estrado. Era bien sabido que JoJo McDodd despreciaba seguir los pasos de su padre. Sam y Ned se lo quedaron mirando sorprendidos. JoJo notó los ojos aguados de la humana, y mantuvo su mirada inexpresivamente por un rato.

- Hable ya, joven aprendiz. – JoJo se dirigió hacia el estrado.

- Me encontraba en la oficina del Alcalde hace dos noches hablando con Horton. Pero en un momento dado, dijo que algo peligroso estaba ocurriendo. Escuché perfectamente gritos de auxilio y dolor, y los gritos de destrucción de los humanos.

- Prosiga.

- Al parecer, los humanos efectivamente estaban atacando a esos animales. Y Horton…

- ¿Qué le pasó? – Sam preguntó desesperada, con una mano sobre su pecho tratando de calmar sus nervios. JoJo la miró, nuevamente, sin expresión alguna.

- Escuché a la perfección como Horton fue asesinado.

No hubo murmullos, no hubo ruidos. El silencio profundo penetraba el lugar, mientras que de los ojos de Samantha Griffith brotaban lágrimas sin cesar. Su llanto silencioso fue notado por todos los presentes, pero a eso no le daba importancia el Quién Presidente.

- ¿Ven a lo que me refiero? ¡Los humanos destruyeron la jungla de Nool, y destruyeron el hogar de esos animales! ¡Ella asesinó a Horton!

Los Quiénes comenzaron a gritarle a la humana, palabras de desprecio, mientras ella simplemente, se dejaba caer al suelo llorando de angustia y de dolor. El Alcalde trató de acercársele, pero unos guardias Quiénes le retuvieron, dejándole sin posibilidades de luchar.

El Presidente sonreía con malicia, y JoJo sintió un odio quemándole por dentro. ¿Cómo podía existir alguien tan cruel y tirano? Pero él, por más que odiase su carrera, pondría fin a aquello.

- ¡¡Ella no tiene nada que ver!! – gritó el joven Quién, creando nuevamente el silencio en el lugar.

- Las pruebas son claras, joven McDodd.

- Pero hay más – declaró, obteniendo la atención del Consejo – He escuchado más.

- Hable, joven McDodd – incitó uno de los miembros del Consejo.

- JoJo… - suspiró Willow.

- Horton había dejado nuestro mundo en un lugar seguro, diciendo que Sam nos encontraría – refiriéndose a la humana – Y antes de morir, Horton gritó que Sam no tenía nada que ver con su muerte, ni con la destrucción del refugio.

- Y eso prueba que…

- Eso prueba… - comenzó el Alcalde, soltándose de los guardias - … que esta joven humana aquí no es la asesina de Horton, y que tampoco es peligrosa para nosotros. Por lo tanto, no hay razón alguna para desecharla, o deshacernos de ella.

Todos los Quiénes del lugar comenzaron nuevamente a hablar, apoyando ahora las palabras del Alcalde. Los miembros del Consejo de la Ciudad también parecían convencidos. Ned se acercó a la humana, ayudándola a pararse. El Presidente no tenía otra alternativa.

- Muy bien. – asintiendo a uno de los miembros del Consejo.

- Buen trabajo, señor Alcalde – declaró uno de los integrantes del Consejo – Ha logrado demostrar que la humana caída del cielo no es amenaza alguna para nosotros. – todos los Quiénes presentes aplaudieron de emoción, y el Alcalde estaba más que orgulloso de lo que había logrado.

- Sin embargo… - interrumpió el Presidente - … debo colocar ciertos parámetros. Está claro que quizás, no se pueda devolver a la humana devuelta a su mundo – mirando a la doctora Larou, quien pareció estar de acuerdo – Y por ende, debe quedarse entre nosotros. – se dirigió hacia Sam – Samantha Griffith; puede recorrer las áreas de Villa Quién y conocer sus alrededores, mientras conviva bajo nuestro estilo de vida, sin alterarlo de modo alguno. – la joven humana asintió, mientras trataba de limpiarse los rastros de su llanto – Mientras tanto, vivirá en la casa del Alcalde. – a lo cual, Ned asintió. La sesión estaba por finalizar. - ¡Sólo una cosa más! – llamando la atención de los presentes – Y tome cuenta de esto, señorita McDodd – refiriéndose a Annika, asistente personal del Alcalde – Esta joven humana debe estar asesorada y en compañía de un funcionario público, no sólo para explicarle nuestras reglas y costumbres, sino también para aprender más de ella.

- No se preocupe, señor – indicó el Alcalde – Yo seré su asesor.

- Nada de eso, señor Alcalde – aclaró el Presidente, sonriendo con malicia nuevamente – Lo será su hijo, el joven McDodd.

- ¡Pero él es sólo un aprendiz! ¡Esto es una situación muy importante para él! – exclamó Willow.

- Pues que se las arregle. Tal como dijo, señor O'Who, es un aprendiz a Alcalde. Está a punto de alcanzar la edad adecuada. Creo que ya es tiempo de que tome ciertas responsabilidades que su futura carrera aplican. – un miembro del Consejo se levantó.

- ¡Joven aprendiz! Deberá estar en cada momento junto a la joven Samantha Griffith. Debe enseñarle las costumbres y reglas de los Quiénes, y conocer a mayor profundidad el mundo de ella. Logre que conviva entre nosotros.

- ¡Esta sesión queda terminada!


End file.
